IMTEHAAN
by Princess Angelina-SRIJA
Summary: THIS THE TRUE STORY OF MY LIFE...MY BROKEN MIND...BETRYAL OF RELATION...I PORTRAYED MY THOUGHTS THROUGH ABHIJEET...PLS READ & TELL ME AM I RIGHT OR WRONG?


**A/N**:**GUYS,THIS IS THE TRUE STORY OF MY LIFE…..DHOKA KHANE KE BAAD INSAAN KYA SOCHTA HAI…YE STORY USIME PORTRAYED HAI…I AM TOTALLY BROKEN THIS TIME….DIL ME BARE PADE YE DARD MUSE ANDER HI ANDER KHAYE JA RAHA HAI….EK SATH ITNE RISHTE KHATAM HO GAYI MERI…..AUR KHE SAKTE HO KI MAINE APNE HATHON SE KHATAM KI HAI…AUR KYU NA KARU?HAAN…..AKHIR IN SARI RISHTO NE SIRF TAKLEEF DI HAI MUSE…..SIRF TAKLEEF!TO FAIDA HI KYA HAI AISI RISHTON KI!AAJ MERE PAAS KOI NHI HAI APNI DARD SHARE KRNE KE LIYE….SIWA AP LOGO KE….TO ISILIYE MERE DIL KI BOJH KO HALKA KARNE KE LIYE AJ MAIN YE LIKH RAHI HU…KISIKO ZOR NEHI KARUNGI YE PADNE KE LIYE…..AUR JO LOG ISE PADENGE I HOPE KI WO MERI DARD KO SAMJENGE…U KNOW MY MIND IS TOTALLY BLANK THIS TIME….SO MAIN KYA LIKHNE JA RAHI HU KHUDKO HI NEHI PATA….YE TAK NEHI JANTI KI YE FF MAIN KHATAM KAR BHI PAYUNGI YA NEHI….PHIR BHI EK CHOTISI KOSIS….**

**ABT STORY:THIS IS SET DURING .ABHIJEET….AKHIR USKI BHI TO USWAQT HALAT MERE JAISI THI…..HERE WE GO… **

The man was walking through this dark road…..but this darkness was not effecting his broken mind…he was confused….he was still not believing what happened with him….the words were roaming in the air…..the words which were said by his dearest ones…..now he understood that actualy he has none in his life….yes,he had them at the time of happiness….but today when he really need a person beside him none is with him…why?he was asking this questions to whom?to GOD or to HIMSELF or to the DARKNESS?NO today he wants to ask the question to those persons who betrayed with him….

"ye yaadsht chale jana ye sab natak to nehi?"the harsh words are still roaming in his mind….."hamesha main hi kyu?akhir zindegi har waqt muzse aise imteehan le hi kyu raha hai?galti kya hai meri?ye hi ki yaakeen kiya maine sab par?dhoka khane ke liye hi sayad yakeen kiya tha!"

He was lost…he was hurt…."ek hi pal me sabne muse itna dur kr diya…ek hi pa…pal me?kyu?"

He was mumbling this words….he was walking towards the sea…."itna asan hai kya rishton ko todna?"

**MUSKO IRADE DE..KASME DE WAADE DE…**

**MERI DUA O KI ISHARO KO SAHARE DE…**

**YAARAAAAAA…..YARAAAAAAA**

**APNE KARAM KE KARA DAYE…..KAR DE YE DHAR BHI TO NIGAHE….**

**Tears were rolling from his eyes….no,he was not crying…..but tears were working their work…..**

**Sun raha hai na tu….**

**Ro raha hu main…..**

He suddenly could go no more…..he sat on the sand….

"boss,yaar to tumhara sabse favourite jagah hai…yahan kyu ro rahe ho?"..

He looked around…but found the person no where…..

"main to nehi ro raha…aj to ansoon ne bhi sath chod diya…"

**Sun raha hai na tu..**

**Ro raha hu main..**

**Sun rha hai na tu…**

**Kyu ro raha hu main…. **

He realy wants someone to hug….he realy wants someone to share his pain…he was feeling a lot of pain….on his heart…..

"koi hai?koi hai?koi hai kya!koi hai jo meri sune…koi hai jo muse gale laga saake?koi hai jo me..meri,,,,meri dard baat sake…..ko..koi hai…jiske seene me sar rakhke main so saku?koi hai!"….

But no!none is there to listen his words…today everybody has left him here…

He rested his head on the rock….the tears were dried…..his head was spinning…..memories were roaming…

**Phirta rahu dar badar….**

**Milta nehi tera nisha…**

**Hoke juda tab main jeeya…**

**Tu hai kahan?main kahan?**

"tu kahan hai yaar?kahan chodke gaya tu muse?"

**Tu jo juda ho gayi..**

**Teri sadat ho gayi…**

No ,,he cant say anymore….he sat there with closed eyes…

**Kaise kate zindegi..**

**Mayusia be basi….**

"khatam kar du khudko?khatam to main ho hi chuka hu…..to mera jism ka kya faida?"

He walked towards the sea…

**Mai ta jiya….namo ro…**

**Hi..bekasoore ki kara..**

**Dil jure bina hi tut gayi…..**

**Hath mile bina hai chut gayi…**

**Ki likhi kismat ne….**

He was thinking all the things…..

**Chan se jo tute koi swapna…**

**Jag soona soona lage…..jag soona soona lage….**

**Koi rehna jab apna…**

"lekin apne apko sabit ko karna hi hai muse….akhir kasoor kya hai mera?

" **Ye kasoor mera hai..ki yakeen kiya hai…**

**Dil tere hi khatir rakh chod diya hai…**

"mera koi kasoor nehi hai…koi kasoor nehi hai…..aplog apne kam kr chuke ho…now its my turn….ab aplog mera roop dekhenge…..i PROMISE…..ab kisi par yakeen krne ka galti nhi karumga main….jee lunga tere bina…akhir marne ke waqt sath deta hi kaun hai!ab main jiyunga….ab meri bari hai…"

**In dino dil mera…..muzse hai khe raha…**

**Tu khab saja…..tu jee le jara..**

**Hai tuse bhi ijazat..**

**Karle tu bhi mohabat….**

"yes I will….**because SENIOR harna nehi janta**…get ready everybody!"

**Jab mile thori fursat**

**Khud se kar le mohabat ….**

**Hai tuse bhi izazat…**

**A/N:WILL POWER CAN OVERCOME EVERYTHING….YES I WILL…AB ISS STORY LIKHNE KE BAAD I ALSO FEEL KI MAIN BHI JEE SAKTI HU…..HAAN..JEE LUNGI MAIN…I CHALLENGE….I WILL…I DON'T NEED ANYBODY…I CAN STAND MYSELF…AKHIR SENIOR MERI IDEAL & INSPIRATION HAI…**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WROTE…BAS JO DIL NE KAHA WO HI LIKH DIYA…..PLS READ & TELL ME IS MY THINKING RIGHT OR NOT?BYE…..SRIJA….**


End file.
